Altered Reality
by Crucialus
Summary: Death is more universal than life...everyone dies. BL. Kai x Brooklyn, Claude x Brooklyn, mentioned Kai x Miguel. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

I know I said ( on profile ) that I wouldn't write more angst stories. But since I can't help myself I wrote this, here comes angst again and for the first time in my life, I'm writing a non oneshot. Yes, this is suposed to have multiple characters and I'm going to try and upload the next chapters as soon as I can, but I also would like reviews on this one because I want to know what the readers think of the story. Thank you all. And most thanks to Elemental Gypsy for reviewing my other stories.

**Date started: **2006.05.16

**Author: **Crucialus

**Summary:** Death is more universal than life...everyone dies, one way of another...butcould anyone overcome the consequences of it, without help?

**Pairings: **Kai x Brooklyn, Claude x Brooklyn, mentioned Kai x Miguel.

**Warning:** The characters may be slightly out of character, there is some swearing and there are mentions of suicide and character death. Besides that it's mostly BL ( boys love, shonen-ai ). Oh and this wasn't beta-read, so never mind the errors.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about Beyblade

* * *

**Altered Reality**

_It hurts. Would you believe it? This is so fucking painful._

_You're laying just beside me, our bodies touching. Your pale skin is hid under the thin white sheets and you seem peaceful, a little smile on your face, like a memory of good, happy times._

_But you lie._

_And you're such a bad liar, Brooklyn._

_Don't ask why._

_I know, I just know. You don't love me. I still remember when you did ( the memories are intoxicating my mind ) and the way you keep hiding all this. It simply hurts so much. _

_I can't bear._

_I'm losing, withering away because of you. Never did I think that a feeling could make me so weak._

_Why do you still look at me with that soothing expression if you don't mean it that way. Are you afraid?_

_You're eyes don't shine anymore when you see me._

_I don't know when this did begin, or shall I say, died? When did the flame burn out?_

_It's not your fault, I refuse to make it your fault but I can't help to question myself, what did I do?_

_I sigh and run my hand, brushing your hair. I just wish this simple gesture meant something to you, as it means to me._

_Asking for you to leave is not an option, you still haven't realized I know. Besides I don't think I would be able to deal with that._

_Something in my already weakened heart would torn further if I asked you that. And I don't think this kind of wound will ever heal. It really makes you a mere shadow cornering my sight but you're a shadow already, aren't you?_

_Every time I put my arms around you, gripping your waist, every time I press my lips against yours hoping to taste your essence, your soul, I feel as I'm kissing a ghost. A shadow of someone long gone._

_You left._

_And even worst than that, is that you left without saying anything. I hope you never get to understand how painful that feels. Because that will mean you'll be hurt as I am being now. _

_Maybe you should just admit you don't love me and get out. ( But don't forget to lock the door after you leave, then you won't hear my screams )_

_This is torture. Pure and utter torture._

_I'm sorry I can't cope with the situation and that I will have to leave instead._

_And I hope you find your angel, Tenshi. _

_I'm not going to say sorry. Just good luck._

_Kai Hiwatari._

* * *

Brooklyn only woke hours later, when the bright sun already shone all over the place. The bedroom window had been left open the night before and a soft warm breeze played with the boy's red-hair.

It was only when he got up and travelled around the flat, faintly calling for his boyfriend's name that he understood: Kai had left. Finally he had left. It wasn't as if Brooklyn didn't care, of course he cared. Just that, he didn't feel like he used to before. They were drifting apart and it all had been resumed to a matter of time.

Slight sorrow engulfed Brooklyn when he left the building, locking the door behind him. He was worried; Kai hadn't taken anything from the flat. No clothes, money, and damn he had even left his wallet and keys over the bedside table. Brooklyn would try to call him, but he had left the cell phone too.

'_Where are you Kai?…_" They needed to talk; truly, they should have talked long time ago.

For a moment paranoia overcame Brooklyn senses and he stood, frozen in the middle of the street. He couldn't help but having read the headlines of a nearby newspaper.

**Strange suicide yesterday night leaves people shocked !**

'_Suicide' _That word made his heart ache, badly. The pain was intense, blinding him driving him to do mad, crazy stuff. But really he was only being paranoid right? Kai would never suicide. He tried to ignore the thought firmly printed in his mind.

And then, for almost no motive at all, the letter Kai had left for him came to his mind. It was enveloped by thick crimson paper which seemed very expensive, but he still hadn't read it. Brooklyn didn't think he wanted to know Kai's thoughts about him, not yet anyway. He only touched the paper in his pocket, feeling the smoothness.

When he reached his destination, the BEGA training headquarters and entered trough the big glass doors, everyone was reunited. Even persons he barely knew from other teams seemed to be involved in a heated discussion about something he didn't really know what.

He wasn't unnoticed, they quickly turned to him and Brooklyn realized that everyone seemed, strangely affected by something. Miguel, who was clearly crying, run to him and actually hugged Brooklyn, tightly clutching his arms around the white clothes. Brooklyn knew that before being in a relationship with Kai, Kai had had a few night stands with the blond blader.

"Haven't you heard? He's dead…" He sobbed "K-kai is dead, he s-suicided, last night…"

At this point, Brooklyn's mind went blank. Overwhelmed by what he had just heard. He screamed, loudly, very loudly until it's throat was bleeding.

The last thing he remembered before falling unconscious into a dark nightmare were black, ebony wings ripping trough his back making blood drip all over the floor and pain, unbearable, excruciating pain.

And then he was out.

**Continue…**

* * *

I have you have enjoyed this first chapter. And please, review.


	2. Chapter 2

I shouldn't really even post here, it's such a **small** chapter, and not even one bit proud of it. Anyway, I guess the few persons who actually read this, might want to know what happens next, no?Also, in this last weeks I haven't got time enought to write anything besides sketchy ideas. No proper fanfics nor anything, so before summer I probably won't post anything. Maybe I'll continue this before though.

Thank you very much Elemental for the comment! ( Like I use to call you in my mind )

**Date: **2006.05.25**  
**

**Author: **Crucialus

**Summary: **Death is more universal than life...everyone dies, one way or another...but could anyone overcome the consequences of it, without help?**  
**

**Pairing: **Kai x Brooklyn, Claude x Brooklyn, mentioned Kai x Miguel

**Warning: **I believe that the main warning about this chapter is that it wasn't beta read, so it may have many errors. Also BL. Boys love. If you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything about Beyblade nor any of it's characters. Not ANYTHING at all. Period.

* * *

Claude sighed lightly and stood up from his current perch, some old and heavy ominous wooden chair. He was ungodly tired and the clock indicated that it was already the early hours of morning, though, for some unknown reason, the silver haired blader didn't feel like sleeping. Probably Claude wouldn't be able to sleep if he wanted to anyway, so instead he decided to go outside and have a night walk, enjoy the soothing feeling of dark for once.

Careful not to wake his blond companion since Miguel had fallen asleep in a nearby chair, Claude stepped trough the hallway engulfed in shadows and finally unlocked the door to get out.

Miguel's face was uncharacteristically pale and seemed wet as if the boy had been crying. Obviously, Miguel had been crying. He was depressed, yes, the usually cheerful boy had mourned for the whole last day since Kai's death. At first Claude had been rather surprised to find that such a strong-willed blader like Miguel could break down as easily as that, being Miguel best friend was not easy at times likes this.

Claude, although being worried about Miguel, he knew that the blond boy would have to move on with his life, one way or another. After all, he wasn't the one Kai had a relationship with. Only a strange, unrequited, one-sided love.

Outside the full moon shone clearly albeit weakly, shedding barely enough light to illuminate Claude's path, some gleams of moonlight reached out to play with the boy's locks of shiny hair. The weather, though, was rather gloomy, mournful itself; a thin layer of mist seemed to cover everything. Nonetheless it was peaceful just like Claude needed it to be.

He was confused, and hurt, a certain heart-breaking thought never leaving his mind.

'_Brooklyn'_

There was no need to hide the truth, nor did Claude want it to remain hidden, that fact wouldn't change anything; he had always fancied the pretty red-haired blader. Anyone would agree that Brooklyn was simply…hot, but that was not it, there was something more, something in Brooklyn that deeply drawn Claude.

They were almost…alter-egos.

Glowing white wings enveloping much darker, blood stained demoniac ones. Warm light healing the wounds. They were… almost perfect for each other, one with its quiet personality and the other with its own special, wicked way to be. Kai had liked, hell, Kai had deeply loved Brooklyn, he had even trusted Brooklyn too much, to the point of fooling himself about Brooklyn's feelings. Claude couldn't help but to feel that he loved to redhead.

That feeling stung, deeply, and now, merciless waves of confusion and worry invaded his mind, at it was all because of that demon-like angel, Brooklyn. After turning psychotic and having destroyed a great number of training equipment in the headquarters as well as other things, Brooklyn, extremely tired due to the frenzy of destruction, had fainted to a light coma; the doctors who treated him said it was nothing very serious, he just needed some says of rest, but Claude still worried about that.

Brooklyn had never really liked hospitals and what if something more serious happened to him? It was obvious he hadn't coped well with the news of Kai's death, almost anything could happen when he woke again. Claude was sure of that also Brooklyn might never recover again.

A cold and lonely tear slid down Claude's face at the though of Brooklyn never recovering. He wanted to go and visit the red-haired boy, try to help and comfort him trough this, tell him it was alright.

But is it even possible to comfort someone if you can't help yourself nor believe that things are going to be alright. And Claude didn't believe it was ever going to be alright again, because it was not and he didn't like lying to himself. It's difficult to live on reality, when you know that things are always what they look like and there's nothing that eases that.

And really, all he wanted to do was to cry and let go of his own bottled up sorrow, but somehow he understood that if he cried, then he would weaken and if he wanted to try and help both himself and Brooklyn, he needed to gather all his courage and innermost strength.

So he stood up, bathed by the moon's light and gently hid by shadows. Engulfed and protected by glimmering white wings.

**Continue...**

**

* * *

**

Hope you have enjoyed Please, and I really mean it, REVIEW!


End file.
